


In Corpore Regis

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Death, Explicit Language, Italiano | Italian, Other, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Spoilers for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, War
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: «Nonostante tutte le analogie, le assonanze, e i "precedenti" del periodo classico, v'è infatti un dettaglio che escluderebbe sin dall'inizio un'origine pagana per la formula Tudor; ed è la concezione, secondo cui il re ha due corpi».Ernst H. Kantorowicz,I due corpi del Re. L'idea di regalità nella teologia politica medievale.Il corpo di un Re non gli appartiene; il corpo del Re appartiene al popolo.*Partecipa alla 8 tracks 4 you challenge di Writer's Wing; post Code Geass-R2*





	1. La pelle del Re

 

**La pelle del Re  
_(un becchino di Britannia al Suo grazioso sovrano)_**

 

 

 

 _They wrap you up in a big white sheet,_  
_From your head down to your feet._  
_They put you in a big black box_  
_And cover you up with dirt and rocks,_  
_And all goes well for about a week,_  
_And then your coffin begins to leak_  
Harley Poe, [Hoarse Song](https://youtu.be/ZJppqS8uDyQ)

 

 

 

Il mio ufficio è una stanza quadrata con luci abbastanza forti da farmi vedere quel che faccio, ma non troppo da stancarmi la vista.  
Tutto intorno ci sono armadietti e ripiani in metallo trattato; in mezzo c’è un tavolo più grande, rettangolare, disposto direttamente sotto le luci.  
Nel mio lavoro, sapete, c’è sempre da fare; la ragione, davvero banale, è che la gente non ha ancora perso il vizio di morire, e quando si muore, per quanto a nessuno piaccia prenderlo in considerazione, c’è un laborioso “dopo” del quale voi non sarete coscienti ( _forse_ : perché mettere limiti alla mente umana?), ma i vostri parenti, amici e tutori di certo sì.  
Il mio mestiere è occuparmi di tutto ciò che vi riguarda, ma dopo di voi, quando non potrete più pensarci voi stessi; quando sarete del tutto inermi ed impotenti- in poche parole, quando sarete morti.  
Mi prendo cura del vostro corpo, lo lavo; controllo che non ci siano problemi funzionali tali provocare una decomposizione troppo rapida e spiacevole, visto che fra il momento della dipartita e quello delle celebrazioni trascorre sempre un po’ di tempo (non guardate me: è la burocrazia).  
Se avete la disgrazia di andarvene durante una Dittatura, un colpo di Stato o altri disordini sociali, la burocrazia sarà ancora più lenta e i morti da sistemare molti, molti di più: il vostra corpo avrà ancora più chance di assumere un colorito malsano e una consistenza davvero poco invitante.  
Supposto che chi vi è sopravvissuto sia nelle condizioni di potersi preoccupare di voi e della vostra brutta cera, le rivoluzioni sono quanto di più deleterio vi possa essere per il decoro degli estinti.  
E così, di recente, fra Cavalieri Neri, Federazioni ribelli, Imperi a catafascio e improvvise tirannie, il mio lavoro si è fatto frenetico, faticoso, poco gratificante (più del solito, intendo).  
Ma oggi è un giorno speciale: perché, quando entro nella mia stanza e accendo le luci, sul mio modesto tavolino rettangolare mi attende un ospite di riguardo; anzi, potrei dire senza esagerare che, da due anni a questa parte, è il mio miglior fornitore di materia prima.

  
Mi infilo il camice e metto da parte il mio panino al tonno: dopo tutto, non posso certo far aspettare Sua Grazia.  
Fa un certo effetto vederselo davanti, ve l’assicuro; eppure, a vederlo da vicino, parola mia, è soltanto un ragazzino.  
Mi avvicino con una certa cautela; vedete, per quanto appunto sia a prima vista un diciottenne come tanti, devo pur sempre ammettere che c’è...qualcosa, che promana da lui.  
Sono abituato alla sensazione di permanenza che aleggia sopra i corpi; così tanto che non ci faccio più troppo caso. Del resto, è qualcosa che si risolve abituandosi a certi aspetti splendidamente meccanici del corpo umano. Dopo aver grattato lo sporco sotto migliaia di unghie, controllato lo stato di svariati organi interni e se necessario anche ricucito qualche pezzo che si era perso per strada (a volte non c’è altro da fare che mettere un po’ di cotone) la morte non sembra più così intima e inafferrabile.  
C’è una parte spirituale, che non mi riguarda e sulla quale non speculo più del dovuto, e una parte idraulica: e quella è di mia diretta competenza.  
Ma ora, davanti al fragile guscio di un quello che è stato un Re, sento venir meno i vocabolari della mistica così come della meccanica: e non c’è altro se non, da una parte, il limpido lemmario della morte e, dall’altra, il peso del Potere.  
  
Alzo la cornetta e me la tengo incastrata fra collo e clavicola; intanto mi infilo i guanti.  
Il telefono squilla a vuoto, poi sento il crocchiare della linea e qualcuno che respira dall’altro lato.  
\- Ehi, capo, che devo fare con questo qui?  
\- Fai un po’ quel che ti pare. Non voglio saperne niente.  
\- Credevo che lo avessero fatto a pezzi.  
\- Lo credevo anche io. Ordini del Comando.  
\- E quindi che faccio? Gli taglio le unghie? I capelli? Lo vesto? Con cosa, poi?  
\- Te l’ho detto, non ne so niente e nemmeno m’interessa; per me lo puoi anche bruciare, quel cane.  
\- Di sicuro non gli faranno un Funerale di Stato?  
\- Kazuya, per favore, ho altro a cui pensare, qui è tutto sotto sopra, non è il momento. Mi fido di te, va bene? Se so qualcosa ti telefono, tu non staccare la cornetta.  
 

Metto giù e mi giro.  
L’Imperatore Bambino è sdraiato sul mio tavolo e non sembra neanche più così perverso come appariva in televisione.  
 

\- Bah!- dico. Preferisco mettere la musica, di solito, ma stavolta no.  
Mi avvicino al suo corpo.  
\- Che strano- penso: ha sempre avuto un’aria così invincibile.  
La prima cosa è dare una bella pulita, anche se, certo, oggi era il suo gran giorno e stamattina deve essersi fatto un bagno: profuma di violetta.  
Sono abituato a parlare con i miei pazienti; anche se sono morti, ciò non significa che la procedura debba essere così disumanizzante per loro e soprattutto per me.  
Cerco di farlo anche con lui, con l’Imperatore; ma mi rendo presto conto che non mi sento a mio agio.  
Gli prendo le mani: le unghie sono rosa e non c’è un filo di sporco. Tanto meglio, meno lavoro per me.  
Gli tolgo quel suo assurdo vestito da cannolo, anche se evidentemente qualcuno aveva già tentato di farlo: la giacca è stata strattonata, è tutta sporca di sangue ed è gualcita.  
La manica e il fianco destro sono bagnati, l’altra sembra mezza strappata.  
Diaframma perforato, polmone gonfio di sangue come una spugna intinta nel vino, emorragia interna nella zona del pericardio. Niente da fare.  
Il grosso del sangue è dentro al corpo, non fuori; questo comporterà non pochi problemi e avrà il mio bel da fare a drenare la cavità toracica per evitare che si gonfi a causa del ristagno dei liquidi.

  
Mi viene in mente che forse a nessuno interessa quanto sarà rapida la decomposizione; anzi, c’è qualche remota parte di me che, come molti altri in questo paese, prova un sadico piacere all’idea che questo giovane corpo, a modo suo dotato di grazia e di fascino, marcisca rapidamente e in breve si trasformi in una disgustosa caricatura di sé stesso.  
Perché mai un dittatore dovrebbe giacere in una bara bianca, la pelle chiara e priva di ecchimosi, quando ci sono tanti innocenti che muoiono nella sporcizia, mutilati, ricoperti di lividi e gonfi di sangue?  
Perché il suo corpo è ancora, per me, per tutti noi, in qualche modo, il corpo del Re?  
  
Vado a riempire un catino d’acqua fredda e prendo il detergente.  
Sarà stato cristiano, ebreo, musulmano? Ateo, come me?  
Sono problemi che mi devo fare: la mia deontologia me lo impone.  
Non mi hanno lasciato niente di scritto, nessun indizio; devo supporre che sia anglicano, in quanto Imperatore Britanno, o forse la madre lo aveva cresciuto nella via del Buddhismo?  
E se fosse stato Shinto?

Non indossa alcun simbolo religioso e non trovo altro, fra i suoi effetti personali, che due oggetti: uno strano ciondolo a forma di cuore, dalla foggia alquanto femminile, e un pezzo degli scacchi.  
Non sono propriamente un esperto e non saprei di quale pezzo si tratti, ma lo depongo sul carrello di servizio accanto al tavolo e resto a guardarlo per un po’, sì, il pezzo e il suo doppio sulla superficie riflettente.  
Qualcosa mi disturba ma non ho idea di cosa sia.  
È come quando senti il ronzare di una mosca intrappolata da qualche parte, ma non sai bene dove- fra la zanzariera e la finestra? Nella plafoniera? Sul davanzale? O è solo un acufene?...  
Tiro fuori il cerca-persone dalla tasca del camice.  
 

\- Ehi, Subaru! Ciao, sono Kazuya. Senti un po’, tu che te ne intendi: qual è quel pezzo degli scacchi più alto degli altri? Quello con… Come dici? Sul serio? Che combinazione!  
No, niente, tranquillo: una semplice curiosità.  
  
Mentre parliamo, il Re e il suo riflesso mi fissano, immobili, neri.  
Con la mano libera inizio a tergere la fronte e le palpebre dell’Imperatore.

 


	2. La lingua del Re

**La lingua del Re  
( _un sodale, un tempo sedotto dall’astuzia del Sovrano_ )**

  
  
 

 _Fear just fell from a loaded sleeve_  
_fluent in the tongue of greed_  
_A master at the art of sleaze_  
_who's walls, who's walls are a fiendish grin_  
_of rotten desolation_  
_Paranoid isolation_  
_Fueling our blood stained machines_  
_the bells of free-dumb liberty_  
_the smell of gunshot bitter sweet_  
H. U. M. A. N. W. I. N. E, _[Rivolta Silenziosa](https://youtu.be/Gj3GwuM1U00)_

 

 

 

L’ordine non proviene da lui; nessuno sa chi sia stato a disporre l’autopsia.  
C’è un certo disagio che serpeggia fra i nuovo membri del Consiglio di Ricostruzione: quasi tutti recano ancora i lividi della prigionia sul collo e sui polsi.  
Il mondo è come un nottambulo che si risvegli nudo in una piazza sconosciuta, d’inverno: non sa chi è, non sa dov’è né come c’è arrivato e tutto quel che sente è la morsa del ghiaccio sui piedi e la vergogna del proprio male che lo ha trascinato fin lì.  
Sarebbe possibile e perfino confortante, ora che il trambusto della folla è ridotto a un mormorio di onde lontane da qualche parte fuori del palazzo, attribuire lo stato delle cose a una malattia.  
_Lelouch Vi Britannia è stato il nostro morbo_ , _ed ora è sconfitto_ : questo è quel che il Paese vuol sentirsi esortato a credere.  
E cosa fare del corpo del primo untore, quello da cui ha avuto origine l’epidemia?  
Le correnti norme del buon senso e dell’igiene prescrivono di bruciarlo.  
Le correnti norme del buon senso e dell’igiene prescrivono di bruciare il corpo del Tiranno, colui che per primo si è ammalato del terribile male- il Potere.  
Il popolo, ragiona Ogi, congedandosi dai compagni, ha bisogno di simboli, e questo è insieme la sua forza e la sua schiavitù.  
Ieri era un uomo mascherato, senza un volto, senza un nome e, di fatto, senza un corpo; oggi, di colpo, la costruzione di un nuovo simbolo culmina nell’annientamento delle sue spoglie- così fragili, così concrete.  
La gente non crede che sia morto.  
La gente, quando lo ha visto scivolare ai piedi di Nunnally, si è trattenuta dal toccarlo; qualcuno ha azzardato afferragli un lembo della giacca, qualcun altro ha alzato i pugni verso di lui, ma in generale il suo corpo viaggiava sul carro imperiale come circondato da un velo che nessuno ha osato oltrepassare.  
Eppure, la prima reazione di un popolo sottoposto a così tremende angherie è quello di dissacrare quello che resta del suo torturatore; perché, perché non questa volta?  
  
\- Non può essere morto- ha sentito una donna mormorare nella folla.  
E tacitamente, questo senso d’incredulità e di timore- sì, timore- impregna l’aria, impregna l’urlo delle folle, e i silenzi della sala di Comando e i loro sguardi e i loro vestiti, morbo dal morbo, veleno dal veleno.  
_E se fosse, ancora una volta, una messinscena?  
E se avesse concordato con qualche suo sottoposto- anzi no, schiavo- che era arrivato il tempo di morire_?  
Nella penombra di quella che ora è la sua stanza, Ogi si massaggia i polsi martoriati dalle manette imperiali.  
È riuscito a recuperare alcuni dei suoi effetti personali: fra questi, il registratore consegnato agli Stati Uniti da Schneizel El Britannia.  
Miracolosamente, è ancora carico; lo attiva.  
  
“ _Sono stato io. Ho ordinato io a Euphemia..._ ”.  
  
Per quanto insopportabile gli sia, riavvia la registrazione: una, due, tre, quattro, dieci volte, fino ad esaurire quel poco di batteria ancora rimasta.  
La voce di Lelouch- la voce di Zero- diventa sempre più flebile e più lenta:  
“...Eleven-”.  
_Scarico_.  
  
La stanza è buia e avvolta nella quiete, e il silenzio dopo quella voce è come uno specchio d’acqua ferma in cui sia stato gettato un sasso.  
Ogi sospira e si distende sulla branda; la rete è arrugginita e sotto il suo peso prorompe in una serie di straziati cigolii.  
 

“ _\- Sei tu il capo?”_

  
Non può fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire una risatina piena di amarezza.  
_Sì, certo, il capo- io, che non ho mai saputo prendere il posto di Naoto_.  
\- Sei stato davvero bravo- mormora, come se Lui potesse sentirlo; e la sua voce è insieme feroce e spezzata ma anche nel disordine e nel dolore, anche quando le passioni gli gonfiano al gola e il cuore, la sua non è non sarà mai, in alcun modo, la voce di un Salvatore.  
 

\- Ogi?  
\- Todo.  
  
Scatta a sedere; da sotto la porta filtra la luce del pomeriggio e con lei l’ombra del Comandante.

 

\- Mi dia un attimo.  
Precipitosamente, fa per infilarsi la camicia nelle braghe; il registratore cade a terra e si spacca. Minuscole viti rotolano a terra e la scheda di memoria schizza da qualche parte, in un angolo buio in cui non riesce a individuarla. Impreca sottovoce, zoppicando verso la soglia.  
  
\- Non fa nulla, Ogi; volevo solo dirti che è stato consegnato in obitorio, sala Undici.  
Se ne occuperà un certo Kazuya.  
  
Ogi rimane in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, i pantaloni calati e la gamba addormentata; all’improvviso, tutto- la camera e il suo odore stantio, le sue vesti irrancidite, il suo corpo e le sue fragilità, la totalità della situazione- gli sembra irrimediabilmente squallido.  
Non c’è nulla del fremito e della passione, nulla del mistero, nulla di quell’estasi che un tempo…  
  
\- Grazie, Comandante- risponde.  
  
Todo non si allontana immediatamente.  
La sua ombra oscilla da un piede all’altro, come se l’uomo stesse tergiversando.  
  
\- Fra mezz’ora, là?  
\- Anche lei, Comandante…?  
\- Anche io.  
\- Sarà meglio accertarsene, allora.  
\- Senza dubbio.

 

  
_Lelouch Vi Britannia è stato il nostro morbo_ _e, come molti morbi, una volta contratto, si_ _manterrà latente nel corpo dello Stato, finché qualcosa o qualcuno non tornerà a svegliarlo._  
Per ora, però, è mandatorio assicurarsi che Lelouch sia effettivamente morto e che il corpo consegnato a Kazuya sia il suo.  
Sarà necessario avvertire la sorella perché proceda al riconoscimento?  
La donna di Lelouch, la ragazza dai capelli color veleno, è scomparsa, e Kallen non ha atteso ordini per recarsi al fronte, quasi sospettando quello che lui e Todo avrebbero potuto chiederle.  
Qualunque sia l’esito dell’autopsia- chiunque sia colui che adesso giace senza vita sul letto della stanza numero undici (che atroce, atroce ironia)- è nell’ordine delle cose che, per rispetto alle correnti norme del buon senso e dell’igiene, se ne disponga quanto prima la cremazione.  
Eppure, qual è la soluzione più saggia?  
Purificare col fuoco i segni dello stupro che Lelouch Li Britannia ha perpetrato ai danni del Giappone- anzi, no, del mondo- o conservare gelosamente la memoria di come il Potere, in fondo, possa essere ferito e sanguinare?  
 

Carponi nel buio, Ogi passa almeno una decina di minuti alla ricerca della scheda di memoria.  
_Trovata!_  
In fretta, la avvolge in un fazzoletto e la chiude nel taschino della camicia.  
_Sono in terribile ritardo_ , pensa, aprendo la porta; il corridoio è illuminato a giorno.

 

 


	3. Gli occhi del Re

**Gli occhi del Re  
(una schiava, al suo Padrone)**

  
  
 

_I know it's rude to stare_  
_But you're eyes they mesmerize me and your tail moves so gracefully_  
 Caravan of Thieves,[Rattlesnake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cH--_LMHh94)  
 

 

 

Quando tutto è finito, la sollevano di peso e la portano ai piani superiori del nuovo Comando.  
Il suo vestito rosso è scomposto e incrostato di sangue non suo; il sangue è colato lungo la coscia sinistra, nell’interno del ginocchio, fino alla caviglia e ai piedi.  
_Questo è rosso.  
Questo è sangue_.  
La stoffa è morbida e, quando la stringe fra le dita e la rilascia, mantiene per qualche secondo la forma del suo pugno: così continua ad afferrarla, finché tutta la gonna è gualcita come certi petali di papavero che ricorda di aver visto a Villa Aries, prima che le tenebre calassero sui suoi occhi.   
_Perché rosso? Perché sono vestita di rosso?_  
La stanza in cui l’hanno ricoverata (“ _solo_   _in attesa di disposizioni, Principessa,_ _abbiate pazienza_ ”: così le è stato detto) doveva appartenere alla servitù; di certo era occupata da una donna, perché Nunnally Vi Britannia può ancora sentire un delicato profumo di violetta che aleggia sopra l’odore stantio del legno vecchio e si mescola all’acre sentore dei militari (grasso per stivali, tela, polvere da sparo, sudore).  
Di fronte a lei c’è un armadio sulla cui anta è stato assicurato un lungo specchio: può vedersi, adesso, sdraiata sul letto, e poiché i suoi occhi non si sono ancora abituati all’aver ritrovato il mondo, le sembra che quella giovane donna sulla branda non possa essere che un’estranea.  
È vestita quasi solo dei suoi stessi capelli (sono biondi, Dio mio; perché è bionda? Perché non riesce a ricordare il colore dei suoi stessi capelli ed è convinta che dovrebbero essere bruni, come i suoi, come i capelli di Lelouche? Perché la memoria è uno strumento così incostante ed infedele, perché gli occhi sono così infidi, mentre udito e tatto e odorato sono tanto più esatti?).  
Sotto il fluire delle ciocche, le sue braccia sono nude: sono l’unica parte muscolosa del suo corpo, l’unica che allena spingendo la sedia quando non c’è nessuno a farlo per lei.  
Per il resto, è incredibilmente minuta, tanto che sciacqua nella veste stranamente provocante che l’Imperatore ha deciso per lei, nel giorno del Suo trionfo- nel giorno della Sua morte.   
Perché quelle fasce di cuoio lungo le braccia e alle cosce, intorno alla vita?  
Perché le gambe nude- le sue minute gambe, esposte, come a esibire la sua umiliazione e la sua fragilità; l’impossibilità di muoversi, la schiavitù che ora è divenuta un fatto politico, ma è sempre stata innanzi tutto un fatto psicologico dato che lei, Nunnally, ha sempre e solo dipeso dalla pietà e dal buon cuore altrui?  
_Perché, Lelouche, mi ha_ _i_ _vestito come una schiava_?  
_Perché di rosso, così che non uno dei partecipanti alla parata potesse evitare di vedermi, una macchia scarlatta alla testa della processione?_  
Facendo leva con le mani che affondano nel materasso, Nunnally si tira su e la giovane donna bionda nello specchio si muove verso di lei.  
Con enorme fatica scivola contro il lino e la veste le si arriccia intorno ai fianchi, scoprendo la traccia rossa lungo le cosce e l’inguine.  
Quando raggiunge il bordo del letto trattiene il respiro e si prepara alla caduta, riparandosi il viso.  
Ora è bocconi sul pavimento ricoperto di polvere: lungo il tragitto fra la porta chiusa e il letto può vedere l’esatta impronta impressa dagli stivali del soldato che l’ha portata fin lì.  
Ricorda le spalle e le braccia nervose, il contatto con la blusa di tessuto scivoloso e l’odore di aglio: un contadino, forse, un ragazzo semplice, con grandi occhi neri e una fisionomia spiccatamente orientale.   
L’ha deposta sulla branda con inattesa delicatezza e le ha coperto le gambe, arrossendo leggermente.  
Le ha parlato in un inglese stentato, pieno di errori: ma l’ha chiamata Principessa.  
_Ha avuto riguardo del mio corpo o di me?_  
_Del mio ruolo, o dei miei sentimenti?  
E di te, fratello, chi avrà pietà, nella storia?  
Che ne sarà del tuo corpo, adesso?_  
Striscia verso lo specchio: la ragazza bionda si muove come un verme scarlatto sul piancito e tossisce convulsamente quando la polvere le entra nel naso.  
È una vista pietosa e stranamente affascinante: ogni tanto, Nunnally si ferma a guardarla.  
La stanza è grande e lei è terribilmente debole, tanto che lo sforzo le scatena scariche di tachicardia nel petto e le fa girare la testa.  
_Non svenire non svenire non svenire_.  
Quando è davanti all’armadio, la ragazza bionda alza la testa e la guarda: è rossa in faccia per la fatica.  _Un’ultima spinta_ , le sussurra: la sua stessa voce esce dalle labbra della ragazza dentro lo specchio, ed è tenera e compassionevole. Questa compassione non è di un genere che la offende, così Nunnally se ne sente rincuorata.  
Si alza a sedere e respira affannosamente per qualche secondo, i capelli che le ricadono davanti al viso e creano una sorta di grotta in cui non c’è che il rosseggiare del suo grembo e il candore delle tibie incrociate.  
Ha il ventre ricoperto di polvere e sabbia raccattate da terra mentre strisciava.  
_Poco importa_.  
Ma quelle fasce di cuoio che le stringono le cosce...quelle sì, la offendono terribilmente.  
_Come si tolgono?_

_Maledizione…_  
Sono strette: le sue gambe non sentono nulla, ma le sue mani sì, e l’idea che suo fratello abbia potuto permettere una cosa del genere- un’umiliazione, piccola rispetto alle altre, ma ancora più vile proprio perché le sembra studiata in ogni particolare- la fa impallidire di rabbia e di dolore.  
Tenta di far scorrere il laccio verso il ginocchio o di ruotarlo per trovare una fibbia, un qualsiasi punto di chiusura. Le sue dita, come sempre, sono più efficienti dei suoi occhi.  
Mentre lotta contro la durezza del cuoio e il poco agio lasciato alle sue mani emette un piccolo lamento: è un suono che le fa pensare a un animale ferito.  
Finalmente ha trovato il modo di far scivolare la fascia: le strappa via con così tanta foga (prima l’una; poi l’altra) che ora la pelle chiara è tutta rossa e piena di piccole escoriazioni.  
_Non sento niente.  
Non sento niente _ _di niente_ _._  
Piena di una rabbia che la opprime fino a farle mancare il respiro, Nunnally inizia semplicemente a conficcarsi le unghie nella carne, e la carne non risponde se non debolissimamente, ma gli occhi, oh, loro vedono tutto: vedono le piccole scarlatte mezzelune incise nella pelle e poi le gocce di sangue che finalmente inizia a sgorgare dalle ferite più profonde.  
Poi, alza la testa e guarda la ragazza dentro lo specchio: e di colpo smette, perché alla rabbia si è sostituita una profonda pietà.  
Nella cornice di legno, la ragazza la guarda con gli occhi lucidi e i capelli scomposti: la guarda con le mani conficcate nelle gambe e le fasce di cuoio ancora strette intorno alle braccia.  
Ha gli occhi viola: sono bellissimi.  
È lo sguardo, chiaro e allo stesso tempo gonfio di tempesta, di Lelouch.  
  
_Apri gli occhi, ti prego.  
Non mi abbandonare.  
Non mi abbandonare, cuore mio, occhi miei, mio unico fratello.  
Tu mi lasci un mondo nuovo, purificato dalle tue menzogne; ma quel mondo è grigio senza i tuoi occhi a vederlo con me, ed io sono sola sotto lo sguardo del sole, sola e senza nessuno che ti pianga insieme a me.  
Questi miei occhi nuovi, questo mondo nuovo, questi doni che hai coltivato nel sangue, tutto questo è così insincero; tutto questo è così ingiusto.  
Perché sei così crudele, anche nel momento in cui sei più amorevole?  
Perché ho riacquistato la vista solo per vederti morire?_  
  
La sua voce trema come acqua corrente nella pozza nera che è il silenzio della stanza.  
Non c’è risposta a queste domande, naturalmente.  
\- Nunnally- dice, a bassa voce, cercando di imitare in qualche modo il timbro e l’inflessione che erano di Lelouch, e mentre lo fa guarda nello specchio tutto ciò che le resta di lui- il colore viola delle iridi, il colore rosso del loro sangue.  
\- Nunnally. Tu sei Nunnally. Nunnally Vi Britannia.  
La ragazza bionda le sorride in modo incoraggiante.  
  
  
\- Principessa.  
  
C’è qualcuno, fuori dalla porta.  
Istintivamente, Nunnally si rannicchia per coprire la carne là dov’è nuda.  
\- Dite pure- risponde, trattenendosi il più possibile dal prorompere in lacrime al suono di una voce umana, una qualsiasi voce.  
Si sporge oltre l’armadio: la soglia è scura, più buia della penombra della stanza, eppure dalla serratura filtra una macchia di luce gialla e s’intravede qualcosa di scuro.  
\- Principessa, il Comandante Todo chiede di Voi.  
È la voce del soldato di prima; non potrà avere più di diciotto, vent’anni (la stessa età di Lelouch) e si sta sforzando di parlare correttamente e lo fa allo stesso tempo con sussiego ( _è questo che gli insegnano nelle caserme, non importa di quale esercito_ ) e con timore: così, risulta terribilmente goffo.  
  
\- Ditegli che lo vedrò volentieri, ma prima vi prego di farmi un favore.  
\- Che genere di favore?- chiede il ragazzo dietro alla porta; ha un tono vagamente allarmato.  
\- Portatemi dei vestiti.  
\- Principessa, il Comandante…  
\- Dei vestiti, ve ne prego. Non ho intenzione di mostrarmi al Vostro comandante in questo stato.   
La risposta è mogia e Nunnally, nonostante tutto, non può fare a meno di sorridere:  
\- Come volete, Altezza.  
  
  
NOTE:  Per rispettare la sfida, ho usato il testo della canzone come spunto; tuttavia, la musica che ho usato come sottofondo è il  [Requiem](https://youtu.be/sPlhKP0nZII)  di Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

 


	4. La mano del Re

**La mano del Re  
( _un’innocua genocida, alla Sua nemesi_ )**

 

 

 

 

 

_If you miss me, mister, why do you keep leaving?_  
_If you trick me, mister, I will make you suffer_  
_And they'll get you, mister, put you in the slammer_  
_And forget you, mister, then you'll miss me, won't you?_  
Dresden Dolls, _[Miss Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5jtmIddb7k)_

 

 

 

Nell’Area Speciale Giappone, ex Distretto Undici, Tokyo, c’è una stanza angusta con le persiane abbassate e un persistente odore di stantio nell’aria.  
Probabilmente sono giorni che nessuno apre la finestra; neanche una delle lampade disseminate per la camera è accesa, e quel poco sole che penetra fra le fessure della serranda si riflette sugli spigoli vivi di un mobilio quanto mai disadorno.  
A ben vedere, la stanza non è vuota: ci sono vestiti piegati in rigoroso ordine su una sedia, un paio di calzini appesi con delle mollette a una gruccia e qualcuno sta masticando patatine fritte.  
Appesa su una scrivania piuttosto spoglia c’è una lavagnetta di sughero, una di quelle che si comprano a buon prezzo nei sonnacchiosi empori dell’Est: dentro si contano due o tre foto spillate con vecchie puntine e un tesserino, incastrato in un angolo della cornice.  
Sopra la scrivania c’è anche l’unica fonte di luce nella stanza: un televisore portatile.  
È un un catorcio non più largo di dieci pollici e puzza di bachelite come la gran parte dei ritrovati antebellici. Niente tubo catodico, è vero, ma poco ci manca.  
  
Da mezz’ora ( _o forse di più_ ) scorrono sullo schermo le stesse immagini.  
Da questa parte del monitor, rannicchiata sul bordo del letto, c’è Nina Einstein, la giovane a cui si devono la creazione dell’arma di distruzione di massa nota come F. L. E. J. A. e la conseguente morte di milioni di persone, in Giappone come in Britannia e in ogni altra parte del mondo.  
Dall’altra parte, dentro al televisore, c’è Lelouch, l’Imperatore, il tiranno che ha insanguinato equanimemente l’Asia e l’Europa; per quello stesso uomo, Nina Einstein ha ideato l’unica procedura in grado di rendere reversibile la fissione della sua F. L. E. J. A- e, per quanto se ne sa, l’unica in grado di bloccare una qualsiasi reazione nucleare.  
Lui ha diciannove anni, lei diciotto: _per l’età media del mondo non abbiamo neanche lontanamente iniziato a vivere, eppure le nostre mani sono già_ _irrimediabilmente_ _sporche_.

  
Da mezz’ora a questa parte, Lelouch Vi Britannia continua a morire trafitto una, due, dieci, venti volte da un’elegante figura mascherata; da mezz’ora, colpito, rimane immobile, in piedi, finché - come un cavallo lanciato al galoppo che incespichi e cada, la tibia spezzata- la pompa emostatica non perde il suo ritmo.  
A quel punto il flusso sanguigno inizia a scemare: gli atri sono già invasi dall’emorragia.  
L’aorta ( _è l’aorta? Deve aver preso l’aorta_ ) è compromessa, i liquidi invadono la cavità toracica, i muscoli perdono rapidamente le forze: in pochi secondi il cervello non riceve più ossigeno e, una dopo l’altra, rilascia le funzioni che gli sono proprie.  
L’Imperatore si accascia fra le braccia del suo assassino, il bellissimo volto contratto in quel suo perverso sorriso da vincitore: probabilmente i suoi occhi iniziano già a percepire non più forme, ma vaghe macule biancastre. Poi si scioglie da quello strano abbraccio: quella che lo tiene in piedi è solo una residuale forza di volontà.  
Trabocca giù dalla piattaforma su cui è stato eretto il Trono, scivola ai piedi di sua sorella disegnando un denso strascico scarlatto: dal momento in cui la lama ha perforato i ventricoli sono trascorsi circa novanta secondi.  
  
\- È tutto così...smaccato.  
Un’altra figura si stacca dallo stipite.  
\- Che intendi?  
Rivalz Cardemonde allunga la mano verso la confezione di patatine che Nina stringe fra le gambe.  
\- Guardalo. Non lo vedi anche tu?  
La ragazza preme replay su un telecomando tenuto insieme con un pezzo di nastro isolante.  
\- Perché è rimasto così tanto tempo fermo davanti a Zero? Perché non ha chiamato le guardie? Perché quel sorriso?

Rivalz studia le immagini al rallentatore: ha un’espressione poco convinta sul volto teso e così, nonostante i cerchi sotto gli occhi e lo sguardo turbato, sembra terribilmente giovane e sprovveduto- proprio com’è sempre stato fin dagli anni felici dell’istituto Ashford.  
  
\- Non saprei; forse cercava di convincere Zero a sollevare la maschera per esercitare il suo Geass su di lui?  
\- Non ha senso; Zero, chiunque sia adesso, sa quanto tutti noi che Lelouch possedeva quel potere. Non avrebbe mai rischiato tanto, e Lelouch era abbastanza intelligente da prevederlo. Se avesse agito tempestivamente, avrebbe potuto salvarsi. E perché le guardie del corpo non hanno fatto nulla, a parte Ser Jeremiah?

Nina mette in pausa il video; l’inquadratura, ricavata da una delle telecamere posizionate ai terzi piani degli edifici lungo il percorso della parata imperiale, riprende lo sguardo di Lelouch, un serpente a sonagli davanti al topo con cui ha appena deciso di pasteggiare.  
_Eppure…_

\- Nina?  
\- Sì?  
\- Ma perché te ne stai chiusa qui? Perché ti ostini così tanto a... Voglio dire, non potresti solo lasciar perdere? Ora è morto, il come non cambierà le cose. Io credo che dovremmo uscire di qui e trovare il nostro posto in questo nuovo mondo che… 

\- Ma non capisci?- la voce di Nina, solitamente così flebile e controllata, si è fatta vagamente stridula; ha la qualità del filo di ferro: sottile, fredda, tenace.  
\- Il come cambia tutto.  
  
Nina è davvero molto miope; quando nessuno la osserva stringe gli occhi e si sistema gli occhiali sul setto, talvolta con tanta cattiveria da incidere il segno della montatura nella carne.  
Rivalz la osserva rannicchiarsi in avanti e fissare lo schermo con uno sguardo che, se le immagini riflesse sulle lenti non gli impedissero di vederlo meglio, non esiterebbe a definire disperato.

\- In che modo?  
  
Lei scuote la testa e si tira le ginocchia al petto- le piccole rotule pallide sotto la grezza gonna di tela blu; quando è in servizio veste sempre con grande rigore e persino con una certa eleganza ma qui, nell’intimità della sua stanza, torna ad essere sempre la solita Nina, modesta, incurante del suo aspetto, così convinta di essere brutta, debole ed insignificante.  
C’è qualcosa di aggraziato, nel suo viso minuto e pensieroso, nella sue labbra sottili che è solita arricciare quando qualcosa la preoccupa o la affascina tanto da requisirla alla realtà.  
Ma i suoi occhi, quando non sono sgranati per il timore, o offuscati da qualche fantasticheria, sono così... così neri.

\- Tutto questo è una messinscena. Ne sono assolutamente certa. I colori che ha scelto per la parata; il modo in cui ha incatenato persino sua sorella, quel vestito...osceno che le ha messo addosso...E poi la guardia d’onore, guarda, quell’assurdo trabiccolo su cui si è fatto portare in pompa magna, come se fosse sicuro che niente e nessuno potesse attaccarlo...Proprio lui, che è stato per tanto tempo il principale nemico pubblico di Britannia non poteva ignorare i pericoli di un attentato.  
\- Forse è proprio questo che lo ha preso in contropiede; un attentato era plausibile, forse, perché no, ma da parte di un uomo mascherato da Zero...una bravata del genere era davvero difficile da prevedere.  
\- Non per lui. Non ricordi la faccenda dell’esilio? Lui sapeva che Zero è solo un simbolo, come quell’abito, quella specie di...carro trionfale, e tutto il resto.  
  
Rivalz alza una piccola leva sul muro, alla sua destra; una pigra luce rosata si riversa sulla stanza dall’alogena appesa senza paralume al centro del soffitto.  
Muove qualche passo e si siede accanto alla ragazza: è avvolta in uno scialle di maglia color panna, una cosa terribilmente vecchia e fuori moda che per giunta odora di canfora e sembra uscita da un armadio di un film anni sessanta.

Il viso di Nina è roseo e la pelle è luminosa, e senza gli occhiali sarebbe persino bella; ma così, infagottata e con le labbra unte, sembra già troppo vecchia e abbandonata a sé stessa.  
\- Ascoltami, Nina non pensi di aver ingigantito un po’ troppo l’intelligenza di Lelouch?  
Alla fin fine, è pur sempre un essere umano. Lo conoscevamo, era uno di noi, e a quei tempi, per quanto fosse strano e vivesse in un mondo tutto suo, era un ragazzo come tutti gli altri. 

Dopo un po’, Nina alza lo sguardo su di lui.  
Si toglie gli occhiali e si massaggia le arcate e gli zigomi.  
\- Per me è diverso- replica.  
\- Perché? Spiegami. Fammi capire.  
\- Perché… se lui è veramente morto, la guerra finirà con lui.  
\- E non è una cosa buona?  
\- Ma senza la guerra, che cosa ne sarà di me?  
  
  
  
 

**Nota** : per chi si vuol fare del male (o si vuol fare grossi spoiler) [qui ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5yPn-St2lA)per la scena della morte.  
Oltre al brano selezionato, il sottofondo principale per questa OS è stato  _When My Guitar Gently Weeps_  dei Beatles nella [cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zagM1Memfw) di Regina Spektor usata per il bellissimo film di animazione Kubo e la Spada Magica

 


	5. Il braccio del Re

**Il braccio del Re  
( _un Comandante, a un Signore della Guerra)_**

 

 

 

 

 

_Was it a cry of broken sorrow?_  
_A sigh of great relief?_  
_Just the sound that fatal weapon made_  
_When pushed back in its sheath?_  
The Peculiar Pretezelmen, _[Undertaker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5tK1dEQh0k)_

 

 

 

Il viaggio dal Comando all’Obitorio è stranamente silenzioso.  
Le milizie ribelli hanno sgombrato il quadrante che circonda l’ex palazzo imperiale:  
_i_ _n queste situazioni non si è mai troppo prudenti_ , ragiona Todo, osservando le strade popolate unicamente da volantini, fazzoletti e fogli di giornale.  
Ogni tanto, il vento sparpaglia sull’asfalto quello che la folla vi ha lasciato nella sua precipitosa corsa verso la piazza, là dove il patibolo allestito per i ribelli ( _lui compreso_ ) si è trasformato in palcoscenico del regicidio: questo è l’unico segno che la città è, o è stata, fino a poche ore fa, viva.  
Accanto a lui, nell’abitacolo della macchina color verde militare allestita per i Probiviri, siede Kaname Ogi: ha la faccia segnata e la camicia gli esce dai calzoni.  
Se la sistema in fretta, con uno sguardo imbarazzato; lui, Todo, indossa di nuovo una divisa militare dal taglio severo, uno dei pochi indumenti in cui si sente tutto sommato a suo agio.

\- Ha accettato?  
Todo allunga le mani sul volante rivestito di cuoio; sospira.  
\- Già.  
Ogi abbassa il finestrino; fuori l’odore freddo del vento contrasta con il tepore del sole, il cielo inclina ai toni più caldi del pomeriggio e non c’è che il trascinio della carta e dei sacchetti sollevati dalla corrente, non c’è che il suono del vento e uno strano silenzio che sa di palpito e di attesa.  
\- C’è un’atmosfera davvero straniante- osserva il ragazzo, inclinando la testa riccia fuori dal finestrino.  
\- Non c’è di che meravigliarsene.  
Ogi lo guarda assorto: sembra vagamente risentito.  
\- Io invece, me ne meraviglio eccome- risponde.

  
Todo sorride; gli è già successo di trovarsi di fronte a uomini come Ogi e sa bene quanto disagio la sua apparente freddezza susciti in loro.  
Sono uomini, riflette seguendo una curva, dal cuore sincero, uomini buoni e spesso dotati di sani principi; uomini che si lasciano sedurre dalla bellezza e dal sogno, anche se loro malgrado, rimanendo vigili. Però, c’è una parte del loro animo che è assetata di meraviglia e così, quando incontrano qualcuno capace di compiere miracoli, per quanto tentino di aggrapparsi alla loro probità presto scivolano in un’infatuazione di cui, più tardi, avranno forse a pentirsi.  
Proprio come Ogi si pente e si arrovella, oggi, per aver ieri creduto a Zero- non questo Zero, ma l’altro, Lelouch.  
Lui lo sa bene, del resto; non lo chiamavano forse Todo dei Miracoli?  
 

L’obitorio è una scatoletta di cemento incassata negli edifici dell’Ospedale Militare, come una conserva sopra uno scaffale.  
I corridoi odorano di creosolo e formaldeide, più altri effluvi floreali che Todo sospetta provengano da qualche deodorante per ambienti nascosto chissà dove; ci sono distributori quasi ovunque, la maggior parte con vivaci scritte in inglese, “Il Tuo Caffè”, “Prenditi la tua pausa”, “L’Happy Hour ad ogni ora” e altre scempiaggini del genere.  
Le macchinette non distribuiscono solo bevande: siamo pur sempre nell’Area Speciale Giappone.  
Mentre le sorpassano, schiere di merendine, confezioni di dentifricio portatile e magliette di ricambio li spiano da vetrine illuminate: alcune sono azzurrine, altre hanno colori decisamente più vivaci e rassicuranti.  
  
\- Dio mio…- Ogi scuote la testa.  
\- Che c’è di strano?  
\- Ma qui...in un obitorio…  
Todo fa spallucce.  
\- Anche qui c’è gente che lavora da mattina a sera e torna a casa tardi.  
\- Temo che tutta questa faccenda ci abbia fatto scordare com’è vivere la vita di tutti i giorni.  
\- La cosa ti dispiace?  
\- Per certi versi, sì; ma francamente non saprei proprio se potrei mai tornare a essere quello che ero una volta.

Kazuya li aspetta in fondo al terzo corridoio a sinistra, in una zona franca dove non ci sono deodoranti per ambienti e l’unico distributore in vista è una torretta alquanto anonima che si limita a elargire caffè e acqua a chiunque possieda la chiave per sbloccare la selezione dei tasti. Fa decisamente freddo- la temperatura è scesa via via che si addentravano nel dedalo di porte chiuse e vetrate smerigliate che separa ambienti e camminatoi- e davanti alla macchinetta c’è una sorta di sala d’attesa con due file di sedili verdi, cinque da un lato, cinque dall’altro.  
Li aspetta senza andare loro incontro, le mani nel camice e ai piedi quelle strane scarpe bucherellate che piacciono tanto al personale sanitario e che fanno somigliare le loro estremità a dei brutti armadilli colorati.  
È un uomo alto, dall’aspetto sobrio, una testa di fini capelli neri vagamente spettinati e un viso austero, definitivamente giapponese.  
Ha la carnagione malsana di chi trascorre davvero troppo tempo al chiuso e un imponente mazzo di chiavi, sospeso al collo per mezzo di una cinghia decorata con dei pupazzetti di dubbio gusto.  
Non sorride e si sistema gli occhiali dalla montatura rotonda sul naso aquilino.  
 

\- Chi è il parente?- chiede in tono formale; evidentemente sa benissimo che né lui, né Ogi intrattengono alcuna relazione di consanguineità con il defunto, ma forse è una domanda di rito.  
Todo estrae l’identificativo e si presenta; Ogi biascica il suo nome, inquieto, e l’altro sembra contento così.  
\- Arriverà a momenti- spiega Todo; non c’è bisogno di dire altro, naturalmente, e Kazuya annuisce con una certa gravità.  
  
\- Qual è...il referto?- chiede Ogi.  
Kazuya si gira verso di lui e lo guarda per un attimo come se dovesse effettuare uno scan della sua persona prima di decidere se sia il caso o meno di rispondergli.  
\- Morte. Immagino sia questo che vi preme di più, al momento.  
\- Non esattamente- interviene Todo.  
\- Capisco. Quando la signorina Nunnally ci avrà raggiunto, procederemo al riconoscimento e a tutto il resto.  
\- Si è occupato lei del…?- : questo è Ogi, e Kazuya deve aver deciso che il ragazzo gli va a genio perché gli sorride con un certo calore.  
\- Sì, ho svolto le pratiche autoptiche generali; solitamente mi occupo di sistemare quello che i miei colleghi mettono in disordine, cerco di comporre il corpo, insomma faccio un lavoro più da infermiere che da patologo.  
\- E come mai questa volta è toccato a lei?- chiede Todo.  
Kazuya lo guarda con un’espressione strana.  
\- La verità? Oggi eravamo in pochi, e dopo il fatto si è scatenato il caos. Di quei due o tre che eravamo, sono rimasto da solo. Inoltre, il soggetto è abbastanza delicato; non credo che qualcun altro sarebbe stato disposto ad occuparsene, così l’ho fatto io.  
\- Lei ammirava l’Imperatore?

Kazuya sogghigna. Ha qualcosa in tasca e se lo sta rigirando fra le dita; Todo si irrigidisce.  
_E se si trattasse di un lealista?_  
\- Comandante Todo, le sembrerà banale, ma quando arrivate qui siete tutti uguali, per me.  
Certo, devo ammettere che drenare l’alvo cardiaco di un Imperatore di diciannove anni è stato a suo modo emozionante: immagino che anche lei si sia trovato in situazioni peculiari, durante la sua carriera. Peculiari, per quanto spiacevoli.  
Gli occhi di Kazuya sono più ambrati che neri, e lo guardano con fermezza. Sebbene il tono sia sarcastico ( _come accade per la gran parte dei medici, soprattutto quelli che hanno così spesso a che fare con la morte_ ) c’è qualcosa di franco in quello sguardo.  
_Forse non c’è niente da temere_.  
\- Così non ha riscontrato nient’altro di...peculiare?  
Kazuya sorride.  
\- In effetti sì. Ne parleremo a tempo debito.

Per qualche minuto, nella sala d’attesa cala il silenzio.  
Kazuya si muove verso il distributore e fa cenno verso di loro- una tacita offerta.  
\- Grazie- rispondono Todo ed Ogi, all’unisono.  
Il medico pesca una chiave più piccola dal mazzo che gli ciondola dal collo.  
Il “tac” del bicchiere di plastica che scivola nel braccio automatico e il gorgogliare del caffè producono un’eco straniante, nel quadrilatero di pareti di linoleum e porte scorrevoli, ma Todo è grato che l’aroma sintetico di caffè inghiotta l’inquietante non-odore che aleggia nel locale.

\- Che ne farete?- chiede sommessamente Kazuya, porgendogli il primo caffè.  
\- Di cosa?  
\- Del corpo. 

Todo osserva il caffè.  
È corto, scuro, un espresso alla occidentale; nel liquido nero si riflette, tremulo, un frammento del suo viso.  
_Un uomo a suo modo così grande..._ _così geniale._  
_Todo dei miracoli, cosa ti impedirebbe di diventare un giorno come_ _colui_ _che il mondo,_ _e tu stesso,_ _avete_ _così appassionatamente odiato?_  
Forse l’onore?  
Forse il senso di decenza?  
Forse l’amore di una donna dai miti occhi verdi?  
E se non bastasse?

_E se bastasse a te, sì, ma non a chi verrà dopo?_  
  
\- Faremo quello che è più giusto per il Giappone- replica, e manda giù d’un fiato il contenuto del bicchiere.  
Kazuya sta bevendo il suo caffè, appoggiato con una certa quale casualità alla macchinetta.  
Guarda in un punto imprecisato del pavimento.  
\- Il Giappone- dice; la sua voce è lontana- dovrebbe sapere che un uomo è pur sempre un uomo, e che a volte occorre, nonostante tutto, avere rispetto per il suo mistero.  
Forse perfino, se è possibile, un po’ di pietà; e se non è possibile, almeno un poco di discrezione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
